


Awkward

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has new parts, but some are still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
“You just…”

 

 

“Yeah…”

 

 

“But…”

 

 

“You were crying.”

 

 

“That’s not my fault Sam!  It’s the hormones.  I can’t freaking stop it!”

 

 

“I know alright!  It’s just your this totally hot chick right now and you have those eyes and that mouth and you were crying and I couldn’t help myself!”

 

 

Dean looked at him for a moment, staring up from under long dirty blond hair with his arms crossed under perky breasts and Sam felt himself blush because what we wanted to do was push Dean back against the wall, hold him up against it and fuck him senseless.

 

 

“Sam?”  Dean said, his eyes a little wider than before.  “My eyes are the same and so are my lips.”

 

 

“Oh hell.”  Sam sat on the bed and tried not to look at his brother-turned hot chick, because it was true and Sam didn’t need to be told that but he didn’t realize his brother would catch onto that.

 

 

“Huh.”  Dean said softly.  “Awkward.”

 

 

He didn’t look up when Dean approached but then Dean was standing between his knees and when Sam looked up Dean was suddenly straddling his hips, arms coming up around Sam’s neck.  “I thought I was the only one.”

 

 

“Dean?”

 

 

“I know you’re going to figure a way out of this Sam, but until then, what do you say we make use of all my girly parts?”

 

 

Sam laughed into Dean’s mouth and all that awkwardness they’d been feeling?  Suddenly not so awkward anymore. 

 

 


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So the cure was incestuous sex? That is one fucked up curse.”

 

  
They woke the next morning and it took Sam a moment to realize what was wrong.   The first thing he noticed was that he was in bed.  Naked.  With his brother. 

The second thing he realized was that his brother was his brother again.  The girly parts that Dean had been cursed with the night before were gone and there was nothing to denote the transformation that had happened to him.

Sam looked at his brother, taking his time as his gaze drifted over his brother’s strong facial features, down the hard planes of his chest, to rest on his cock, settled against his thigh, growing thicker as Sam watched.

He wanted to touch but he didn’t know if he could.  Last night, Dean had been vulnerable, unable to deal with the changes his body had gone through, and he’d opened up to Sam.  Now, with Dean back in his male form, he didn’t know if Dean would still be willing.  He looked back up at his brother’s sleeping face only to find Dean watching him.

“So the cure was incestuous sex?  That is one fucked up curse,” Dean said, his voice deeper with sleep.

“Dean?”

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, pushing him down until he was resting next to Dean.  “Stop that freaky brain of yours and go back to sleep.”

Sam took a chance and moved closer until his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder.  His brother didn’t stop him, just huffed softly and pulled Sam closer.  “What if I don’t want to sleep?” Sam asked.  He wasn’t sure what was giving him the courage to do this.  Last night Dean had been the one to instigate things, except for the first kiss and Sam could still claim a moment of insanity because watching Dean in girl form cry was the most unsettling thing Sam had ever seen.  In the light of day, with Dean back to himself, Sam wasn’t sure what would happen.  He didn’t stop himself from pressing his lips to Dean’s chest though, hoping.

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was even deeper and he sat up, pushing Sam onto his back as he leaned over.  “So it wasn’t just the girly parts, huh?”

Sam shook his head, watching Dean closely for his reaction.  Dean smiled as he brought one hand up to cup Sam’s face.  “Good, because it’s my turn now.”

Sam didn’t know what Dean meant by that, but then Dean was kissing him and his hands were everywhere.  He mapped out Sam’s body, touching and tasting and teasing, until Sam was begging for more.  When Dean slid into Sam’s body, he twined his fingers with Sam and kissed him gently, taking the pain of penetration with the swift, sure strokes of his tongue. 

It was unlike anything he’d ever felt and afterwards, he rested in the curve of his brother’s body.  Sleep was pulling him under and he felt Dean’s breath steady as he relaxed into it also.  “Love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered into the skin of his neck.

Sam sighed at the feeling of warmth and affection that flowed through him.  “Love you too, Dean.”

**

He woke the next morning to long blond hair in his face and a slightly hysterical voice.  Sam sat up in bed and found himself staring at Dean.  In girl form again.

“Damn it, Sammy.  This is the most fucked up curse ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/Girl!Dean, awkward


End file.
